One Day At A Time
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Teyla wakes up in a hallway unsure how she got there and worst of all where is Torren? (This is a one shot and is complete)


**One Day At A Time**

**Author's Note: **This story deals with a delicate subject of Post Traumatic Syndrom and I hope that I have done it justice. I have the greatest respect for those who serve their country and I do not make light of what they have gone through or continue to go through. I only meant to write a story about what I feel these character would be going through and we never see.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Teyla tried to make sense of what was happening but she couldn't remember where she was or how she'd arrived here. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she tried to dispel the cold gathering around her. Where was she and how did she get here?

Turning in a slow circle, Teyla took in her surroundings. Reaching out, she touched the slimy wall of the Hive ship. Try as she might Teyla could not remember being captured. How had she got here? A baby's cry echoed down the hall.

Torren! What was he doing here? He should be back home safe on Atlantis. How had the Wraith stolen her child? Did they know how special he was? Torren's cries seemed to come from all directions. She took off running. Time was running out; if she didn't find Torren soon the Wraith might harm him.

She moved quickly down the hall, vigilantly watching for any signs of Wraith or her son. Then suddenly a Wraith was there. Teyla prepared to defend herself, pulling a knife from her boot. The Wraith lifted his hand to suck her life away, but she moved quickly to block the contact.

The knife bit into its flesh and it shrieked, cursing. Hissing, the Wraith backed away, but didn't fully retreat. Soon other Wraith surrounded her, but Teyla fought them, knowing if she didn't win all would be lost. One of them struck her, snapping her head back so that it struck the wall, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Coming out of the fog, Teyla lifted her hand to her head. The world spun and dipped as she looked around the room. Bending over the side of the bed, she threw up. Wiping her mouth, she tried to stop her body from shaking, but she didn't have any control.

"Teyla, you are safe. Can you hear me? It's Jennifer."

She looked up to see the doctor approach her bedside, but stop a few paces away. "I hear you Jennifer. What has happened? How did I get here? I don't remember being injured."

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I threw up. I am sorry."

Jennifer shrugged. "Don't worry about it. This place has seen worse."

Teyla nodded but still felt confused. "How did I get here? You haven't explained anything yet."

"There was an..." She looked over to the person lying in the next bed.

John sat up wincing as he leaned on his wounded arm. "An accident. You hit your head."

Teyla shook her head, she didn't remember any of this. What day was it? She looked out the windows to see the sun rising, telling Teyla it was the start of a new day. Lately she had seen too many sunrises because she was a new mother-

Torren! Teyla tried to get out of bed, but Jennifer stopped her. Shaking her head, Teyla tried to push past the doctor. Shame filled her, how she could have forgotten her son?

John's voice cut through her panic. "Teyla, Torren's right here. He's sleeping right beside me; he's safe. I've been watching him for you." Getting down from the bed John brought the baby to Teyla.

Teyla gathered Torren in her arms, watching him sleep. Seeing her son was safe, Teyla began to relax. She tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Was she a bad mother? Could this be from having a child? None of her people had ever had anything like this, a few women had been sad, but everyone had helped them through those feelings and on the rare occasion herbs had helped, but this wasn't the same, not by a long shot.

"I know you want to hold him, but you need to rest. John will look after him." Jennifer nodded to John and he took the baby once more.

Leaning back into the pillows, Teyla tried to find the peace that she had before... Before what? Before Micheal kidnapped her people and slaughtered many them for his experiments. Before he captured her and held her hostage, before she had to give birth on a Hive ship with only Rodney's help.

Shaking her head, Teyla sighed, the past few months had been very stressful indeed. No wonder she felt on edge. Soon things would be back to normal. Forcing a smile, she tried to enjoy this moment with her son, but a small fear settled in the back of her mind before sleep took her away.

* * *

Torren's cries woke her. Looking up, she saw Michael standing above her. He reached out to touch her. She could hear his voice in her ear, whispering his lies and false promises. Her instincts kicked in and she took Micheal down, pinning him to the floor although he fought her.

From very far away she heard a voice. "Teyla! It's John. Please let Jennifer up; you're hurting her."

Confused, Teyla looked down at the prone figure. It wasn't Micheal, but Dr. Keller. Shocked by her actions, she backed away, looking over at John in horror and then at Jennifer lying on the floor.

Dr. Keller scrambled to her feet, coughing and holding her throat from Teyla's choke hold. Slowly she moved back behind John.

"Teyla, it's all right. Just stay calm. Torren is just over there on the bed-do you see him? The nurse is just changing his diaper."

Turning her head, Teyla could see her son. The nurse stood beside the bed with one hand on Torren's belly.

Seeing her son lying there happy and healthy, she felt the need to explain herself. "It was Micheal. He was chasing me... I was back on the Hive." Her eyes pleaded with John to make sense of this. What was happening to her? Everyone was watching her as though she was some kind freak, and Dr. Keller... "Jennifer, you know that I would not harm you. I'm sorry, I can not—" Teyla stopped as Jenifer backed further away from her.

"I know that, Teyla, but you need to keep calm. No one will hurt you."

But Teyla wasn't looking at them, she was gazing off at something unseen. Micheal was here she could feel him inside her mind.

* * *

Looking around the room, John called out, "I want everyone to leave now. Nurse Jenson, take Torren out of here for now. Teyla and I are going to talk."

As everyone filed out of the room John didn't take his eyes off Teyla. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. Speaking softly, he approached her. "Teyla, it's going to be all right. You've done nothing wrong but I need you to listen to me. We're going to talk to-"

Suddenly she jerked away from him. Her eyes were darting around the room like a cornered animal as she backed into a corner.

John watched Teyla knowing what was wrong, in fact, he was surprised that she had not shown symptoms earlier; after all, they had been through hell and back a few times.

Outside the infirmary Torren let out a cry and instantly Teyla's expression changed from fear to aggression. "Torren! Please do not hurt my child!" Teyla raced for the door and began to pound on it but it didn't open.

Not taking his eyes off of Teyla, John activated his head set. "Dr. Keller, please take Torren away. It's only making things worse. She can hear him crying."

Teyla slowly sunk to her knees wrapping her arms around her middle as she muttered to herself.

"Teyla, it's me John. I'm going to step closer to you now and I'm not going to hurt you." With his hands raised John moved closer, but she didn't even acknowledge him as he drew near. "Do you know where you are?"

After a few moments she looked up. "I'm on Atlantis and you are really here, aren't you? I am no longer on Michael's Hive ship. You and the others came for me... my son Torren John is also safe."

She blinked as though she was coming out of a long sleep. She looked down at her bleeding knuckles. "What have I done?"

John could see by her body language that her panic was rising once more. "Nothing that can't be fixed. Just take a deep breath. You were confused, but in time it will all become clear once more. For now just sit here with me."

Teyla sat stiffly beside him for a moment but a few minutes later she relaxed against him and John knew whatever came next they would make it through. They always did.

* * *

As always there are more stories posted on my site as well as I have begun a SG-1 chapter fic (5 chapters) about Daniel Jackson. It wil be posted here but not for another two weeks. I have more flash fic posted. So if you like Google my penname and take a look. All my stories are organized and easy to find.


End file.
